federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Duras Venik
Duras Venik was a disaster and emergency clean up/response specialist. Having helped in several wars and epidemics, Duras is hearty but has a sense of a good time. He is a good guy, with a big heart, but is often impetuous and this gets him into trouble with the ladies. Duras is a family man and comfortably retired, working often with his son Joret at his paintball course. Background Information Duras has never been very talkative about his years before the military. From very early, at the age of 4, Duras' father Saldo turned Duras to the estate, placing him at an orphanage for them to take care of him. Saldo was a contractor for the military, providing building supplies and machinery for sites and building projects such as military bases and plants. After the death of his wife and with his very busy life, Saldo couldn't see after Duras and so he decided it was best to give him up. Duras has never really known what his parents look like or the true reason why he was left as an orphan. After many years on his own and finally feeling he was an established businessman, in November 2405, Saldo made attempts at getting to know Duras and his family. He was never able to speak to Duras since the grandchildren felt it would harm their father more than what it would actually help to know who his true father was. Personal Life Kai Cevdak-Ross (2373-2375): They met during the Dominion war on a station when tension was at it's highest. Finding that she was more liberated after losing her virginity, she was swept up in Duras' outgoing nature. They formed a relationship rather quickly, Duras getting progressively stronger feelings for her until he proposed in 2375. She accepted, however because of issues with her high status and his lower one, they were unable to continue the engagement and Kai broke it off. This caused a rift between them and they stopped talking for several years. It wasn't until early 2379 did Kai and Duras begin speaking of relationships once more. They engaged in courtship, only for Kai to once more change her mind, picking her future husband Lorot instead. Kai and Duras are no longer on speaking terms, however they attempt to be civil if/when they must be in contact. Current Spouse(s) Kohsii Darin Duras met his second wife, Kohsii Venik, when she was tossed out on the streets upon being fired, he offered her a place in his military apartment. Helping her get back on her feet, he respected that she was a hard working and innocent young woman. Once she was able to get a job and secure her finances, Kohsii moved out into her own apartment behind her new store. They remained friends, though Kohsii kept her more than friends feelings to herself. Finally, after more than a year, she confessed her feelings to Duras. He mirrored them and they entered into a relationship. Because both were aware of her 'no sex before marriage' policy, they married. Still together, they have had some hurdles to over come but managed to sort them out. Duras was often worried his place in the marriage didn't matter as she was the bread winner, making more money than he; however, his more easy-going type of looking at the world continued to make him reject promotions preferring less responsibilities at work to have stronger family ties with his children. Despite his flaws (and taste for drinking), he and Kohsii had a very strong marriage bond and are often looked upon as the standard to try to achieve when his children look at their own relationships, often saying how they wished they could be as close as their parents. Unlike in CP version, Duras and Ozara never had an affair and remained only as friends and co-workers until Ozara's death. They have eight children together. Previous Spouse(s) Nikita Duras met his first wife, Nikita, When his daughter from another time went into the past, she interfered, telling him a story of his future that he would marry a stripper (her mother Kohsii), but he took it the wrong way and married Nikita instead. They had a very fast romance, mostly sexual in nature until he found out she was sleeping around and using him for his money. Sabina Sela Duras met his first wife, Sabina Sela, upon his break up with Kai, Duras went out and got drunk in a bar, waking up only to find himself married to a woman named Sabina. Trying to make things work they stayed together for almost two months before divorcing. No mention of Sabina has been made since the divorce. She had his child Vin Sela but was unable to get into contact with him until some time later. They have one child together. Children Duras has one child with Sabina Sela named Vin Selas. This is a new character that was introduced due to a change in the timeline. Please see link for more information. Duras has eight children with Kohsii Venik including Jevrin Venik, Bry Venik, Darin Venik, Joret Venik, Eten Venik, Tolan Venik, Tret Venik and Sisi Dotan. Please see links for more information. Grandchildren Duras has one grandchild from Jevrin and Mayana Damar named Illiana Venik. Please see the link for more information. Duras has one grandchild from Bry and Ani Damar named Cia Venik. Duras has one grandchild from Sisi and Mikk Dotan named Dorian Dotan. Cardassian Military Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Cardassian Academy from 2362-2366, Duras completed his four years with a specialization in weapons and sharpshooting. Military Service He served as an emergency clean up and response officer, however there have been times when his remarkable sharpshooting skills have been used in terrorist/hostage situations. After more heart troubles, he finally retired from the service in 2404. Years as D'ja: 2366 - 2371 ** Gor: '''2371 - 2374 ** '''Kara: 2374 - 2395 ** Glinn: 2395 - 2404 ** '''Retired: '''2404 - Current. 2 Duras Venik Category:Cardassian Union Category:Cardassian Category:Cardassian Military Category:Security/Law Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:February Category:2347 Category:All Characters